lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerous Girl
"He likes my jeans tight He likes me mean, right He like my long hair Corset, heels high" 'Intro' Dangerous Girl is an unreleased leaked track. It is registered on ISWC. An acapella version has also leaked. Alt. Titles: None Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant, Scott Ralph and Richard Mould. Length: *final version; 3:20 *acapella version; 1:01 'Final Version Lyrics' He’s my drugstore cowboy Italian alloy Classical American And I’m America’s Sweetheart Cute delicious, sweet tart Sipping on my diet coke Singing in the trailer park He likes my jeans tight He likes me mean, right He like my long hair Corset, heels high I’m born to kill Strip for success I’m his, sweet mess Do you love me? Yes, yes Hell yes! Baby, I’m a four-alarm fire And I’m what you desire Like a siren in the night (Going nero-nero) Baby you’s a man on a wire Risking all that you got For the love of your life (You’re my hero, hero) Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl He’s the get rich quick type Mafioso hit type Girl, I’m gonna marry him I’m the bad girl, next door Baby’s always wanting more Buying diamond jewellery Take me to the Jersey Shore He like my mink white We go out all night We’re living off the grid Shining in the crime light We were born to kill Best of the best The new wild west Let me put on that party dress Hell yes! Baby, I’m a four-alarm fire And I’m what you desire Like a siren in the night (Going nero-nero) Baby you’s a man on a wire Risking all that you’ve got For the love of your life (You’re my hero, hero) Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Me and my baby plan, world domination Together taking over our fair nation ‘Cause we’re born to kill Keeping it fresh Gold chain, white mesh Fame is the name of the game, yes yes! Baby, I’m a four-alarm fire And I’m what you desire Like a siren in the night (Going nero-nero) Baby you’s a man on a wire Risking all that you’ve got For the love of your life (You’re my hero, hero) Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl Let me be your dangerous girl 'Acapella Lyrics' We could jet-ski in the East Side River Or take a jet to Nice in the middle of winter I said, “Who the coolest?” He said, “Lookin’ in the mirror.” Don’t get any clearer, you the number one winner I be on a Bowery hourly charge I’m made for dowry But he’d agree, it’s a fee He’d pay more than bitterly ‘Cause I am the baddest I make him the gladdest Baby, I’m a four-alarm fire I’m what you desire Takin’ you higher You my hero, hero Baby, I’m a man on a wire Risking all that I have Like a siren in the night Going, “Nero! Nero!” Let me be your dangerous girl (x3)